


Date Night

by theEmpressGeneral



Series: Toukaneki [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, affectionate toukaneki, domestic toukaneki, just some kaneki/touka fluff, more to follow :), no smut sry i dont do that, thats really all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theEmpressGeneral/pseuds/theEmpressGeneral
Summary: Kaneki and Touka take a night to themselves soon after moving to a new city.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Series: Toukaneki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Date Night

“Touka darling? Can you help me out with this?”

Kaneki Ken, formerly known as the One-Eyed King, stumbled through the front door of their new apartment, huffing and puffing. He set down the bag he was carrying and wiped his forehead, then called again. “Touka?”

“In here.” He found her standing on her tiptoes on a ladder, painting the room at the end of the hall rose pink. When she saw him she came down and kissed him lightly on the forehead, wiping her hands on her trousers. “Did you bring the groceries?”

“Yes, they’re in the hall. You’re certain it’s going to be a girl?”

“I have a feeling.”

“Ok.” He accepted this without question, trusting his wife’s choice and intuition. “Help me bring them in?”

“Sure thing.” She brushed past him, leaving a wave of blue hydrangea- colored scent as she left. He followed, and together they brought the groceries in and stored them in the fridge. “Packing party tonight?”

Kaneki frowned. “I don’t know. Work was hard today.”

“Aw, you poor baby.” She smiled, a dash of the cynicism he loved so well in her voice. “Is being a barista really so soul-crushing?”

“It’s _ boring,” _Kaneki complained. “All day long it’s work, work, work, brew, brew, brew, and if you get it wrong, they blow up at you. It’s not fair.”

“You didn’t seem to mind when you were working at Anteiku, and then again at :re.”

“That was different. That was _ fun. _I worked with all my friends -- and the love of my life,” he finished, flashing her a smile. “The point is, it was fun. Working at Starbucks just isn’t as special.”

“Oh, hush, you worrywart. Fine, we’ll have a relaxing night. What do you say to one of our old date nights? We used to do them all the time, but what with the baby and the new apartment, I haven’t seen you as much.”

“I know. I’ve missed you.” He pulled her close by her waist and smiled, grey eyes warm with affection and playfulness. She worked her fingers up his back and leaned in, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, hands laced behind his neck. After a few seconds, they broke apart. Touka gave him a sly smile. 

“I’ll call for takeout.” 

“I’ll pick the movie.” He grinned and went over to the empty living room, so far just a sofa surrounded by boxes. He took the TV out of one of them and hung it gently on the wall, then switched it on. Within minutes he had a show chosen, a lighthearted comedy that fit his mood perfectly. Touka walked back in, saw his choice, and groaned.

“Not another rom-com, please.”

“It’s not a rom-com! It’s a regular com. A comedy. You pretend to hate them, but I know you live for the cheesiness. You can’t fool me, rabbit.”

She rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. “Keep an eye on the door. They said it would be here in about ten minutes.”

“Okay.” He smiled and she wandered off again, letting him turn his attention back to the screen. 

A few minutes later, the takeout arrived, and they sat down. Touka brought blankets to drape over the sofa, and since their electricity wasn’t on yet, she lit a bunch of tea candles and set them on the boxes nearby.

Despite herself, she enjoyed the movie, and they polished off the takeout in no time at all. Both Kaneki and Touka were rather enthusiastic eaters. After the trash was thrown away, she snuggled up close to him and buried her face in his chest. He put an arm around her shoulders and drew her close, and she burrowed into him with a little mewl. He smiled and turned back to the film. 

After it was over, he woke her up gently and carried her into the bedroom. She half-woke up as he placed her in the bed and reached out childish arms to him. He smiled and snuggled into her, and she drew him close. He looked down to see her sapphire eyes staring up at him full of trust.

“We won’t have many more nights like this, will we?” she asked, putting a hand to her rounded belly. He covered her hand with his and smiled gently. 

“No. But it will be worth it.”

“You’re right.” She laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled. “But until then, let’s make it last.” 


End file.
